Original Legends
by EarthHeartIdiot
Summary: The Legend of the Magic Knights is not over. The story has barely begun. Now is the time for the true Legend. NEW CHAP IS UP AND THE TYPE IS FIXED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No I didn't create any of the characters from MKR EXCEPT the ones I'll introduce… I'll let you know who those are later in the story or you can figure it out on your own.

AN: For those who have been wondering… YES I'm alive and kicking and still typing, its just my other stories are still MIA… When they do show up at my doorstep… I'll begin again on those, for right now this one should hold you over. Also… it's pronounced like Pray… I won't say another word. -goes off whistling-

Legend:

_-Thoughts_-

_/Telepathy/_

Original Legends

Chapter 1

"Wow! That was an awesome match Umi!" exclaimed a girl with a long red braid and bright red eyes.

"Why thank you Hikaru," replied a long blue haired girl. Umi turned to the young brunette beside her, her blue eyes searching the face of the other girl. "How did you like the match Fuu? It didn't strain your eyes did it?"

Fuu shook her head, hand raised up to her crystal clear green eyes, "No Miss Umi, my eyes are fine, the surgery went well and I have rested plenty and have had enough time to get use to them. And I too thought your match was wonderful!"

Hikaru looked at Fuu, "You know Fuu, you look very pretty without your glasses," she blushed, "I mean, not that you didn't before, it's just now we can see your eyes more."

Fuu smiled, "Why thank you Miss Hikaru."

Umi smiled, looking at Fuu as well, "You know, for some reason today you look so much like you did…" she paused, a sad look in her eyes, "Well, Hikaru's right, you look very pretty today."

Fuu blushed and straightened her clothes self consciously. She had wanted to look pretty for her friends today. She hadn't seen them in a few months thanks to the surgery for her eyes that her family had paid for and taken her out of the country for. She looked down at her outfit. A simple yet elegant beige short sleeved blouse with a jade green peasant skirt and a pair of beige sandals completed her ensemble. She smiled, reflecting how her adored elder sister had insisted she dress Fuu. "Why thank you both, and I must say that you two look very pretty as well."

Umi smiled, she knew from experience that Fuu could never take a compliment without returning it. She twirled around to show off her outfit, a light blue off-the-shoulder blouse with a black skirt reaching to her mid thighs and a pair of trendy ankle boots. "You think so? It's in style now and our instructor wanted us to dress up for the reception after the finals today anyways. But it's not as cute and colorful as Hikaru's outfit!"

Hikaru jumped, surprised at the attention from her friends. She blushed as she looked at her outfit. She didn't think it was as elegant or classically trendy as Fuu's and Umi's outfits, it was just a shirt she liked to wear with anything and a cute skirt she chose to add for Umi's match. The shirt was a v-neck spaghetti strap long tank top that was magenta with light pink stripping and the skirt was a faded blue jean mini skirt with the trim frayed like the current style. Her shoes weren't even as spectacular as her friends, tan Candie's hiking boots with magenta tube socks rolled down above them. She knew it looked cute, but it wasn't as classy as her friends' outfits. "Aw, c'mon guys, it's just something I threw together…"

Umi hugged her, "Well, it's cute on you, I don't think anyone else could pull it off."

Fuu hugged her as well, "Yes Miss Hikaru, you have a unique style and should show it more often."

Hikaru blushed, "Aw, thanks guys." She turned to look out the window. They were standing in the observatory deck of Tokyo Tower the place where they had decided to meet after Umi's fencing match. "I remember when we first met here, four years ago. I was so excited that my school had decided to take a trip to Tokyo Tower, I had never been before. And now, after so many visits, I still get excited to come here and see the wide world below and be with you guys… Even if I…" she stopped.

Fuu went to her, "I know how you feel, I feel the same. It's hard not to think about back then, even though it makes us sad, but on the other hand, we have many beautiful and happy memories from then. Even though those memories remind us of the people we left behind, we should never forget them, and we should always cherish those memories. That is why we come here so often."

Umi looked about ready to say something when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned to find a young woman of about her age with dark blonde hair layered just past her shoulders and striking violet eyes, "Umi, I wanted to congratulate you on your match today," she said in a soft voice.

"Oh, Prai! I didn't know if you were going to come today, it's so good to see you," Umi said ecstatically. "You look awesome, I rarely get to see you out of your uniform."

Prai smiled and turned around to let Umi and the others inspect her outfit. She had a violet crocheted shirt that tied around her neck which left most of her back exposed and an ankle length faded black jean skirt. "And check out my boots," she said after she faced them again. She lifted her skirt to show one leg that was covered to upper calf by a black velvet boot.

"Oh wow, Prai, you got new boots? What happened to your other pair? I thought you loved them," Umi asked. Fuu and Hikaru just stared at the stylish newcomer.

"Well the school finally banned leather, and since these aren't leather… Well…" Prai gave a one shouldered shrug, "They never said 'No boots'… Yet… I'll have to find a new fashion statement once they do that…"

Umi laughed along with the blonde, then she turned and saw her friends' shared lost look. "Oh! Excuse me, I'm sorry, I never introduced you guys." She grabbed Prai's hand. "Guys, this is Skylar Prai Shettfield, she, along with her brother, are transfer students here, she's going to that elite prep school downtown. I didn't expect to see her at the fencing finals today because her school is already having their finals."

"How do you do Miss Skylar, my name is Fuu Hououji, it's a pleasure to meet you," Fuu said as she held out her hand.

Prai shook her hand but winced, "Just Prai please, I abhor my first name. And it's good to finally meet you too, I've heard so much about Umi's friends."

Hikaru stuck out her hand, "My name is Hikaru Shidou. Are you related to Cole Shettfield?"

Prai shook her hand, "You mean Cas, yeah, he's my twin brother."

Hikaru gave her a weird look, "'Cas'?"

Prai smirked, "He, like me, hates his first name. His full name is Cassidy Cole Shettfield. He went by his first name when he was little, but as he got older and got teased, he started going by his middle name. No matter how many times he told people it was a guys name too, like Butch Cassidy, they showed no mercy, even teachers at first, when all they saw on the role sheet back home on the first day, 'Cassidy C. Shettfield' they expected a girl and didn't believe him at first when he said it was him." She got a distant look in her eyes, "Many a first days ended in the principal's office for him… He's not the only one, happened to me too."

Someone yelled from behind Prai, she turned to see who it was. At that moment a bright light erupted from outside Tokyo Tower, flashing onto the girls. Umi, Fuu and Hikaru turned, a feeling of deja vu falling over them. As they stared into the light a sense of powerful energies rushed through their bodies, colored lights flew from the light outside, green, blue and red. The colored lights surrounded the three girls enveloping them and whisking them towards the great light outside as another colored ball of light flew into the Tower…

AN: OOOH… Whaddya think? Got potential? I'm gonna say this once. HELL NO AM I GONNA HAVE THEM PRANCING AROUND IN THEIR SCHOOL UNIFORMS ONCE AGAIN! I will NOT go by the anime stereotype of heroes have to be in their school uniforms to do ANYTHING! UGH! Whoossa… I'm better now. Just so everyone knows, Prai and Cole have me and my brother's names… first names that is, she has his and he has mine. If I have twin girls I want to name them Aryssa Elaine and Skylar Prai. Not because they're after my characters but because I like the names and the ring to it. If I only have one girl, it'd be Aryssa Prai. Enough with the personal stuff. How do you like the first chappie? Not bad for my first foray into the world of MKR, so far. I've done mecha before, had a G-Wing ff for a bit but took it down because I didn't like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No I didn't create any of the characters from MKR EXCEPT Prai and any others I introduce… I'll let you know who those are later in the story or you can figure it out on your own.

AN: Btw…I should warn you in advance, this story is AFTER MKR II and will have references to what happened and will spoil it for you if you have not watched the second MKR. That and you might be totally lost as the story progresses if you haven't.

Legend:

_-Thoughts-_

_**-Telepathy-**_

Original Legends

Chapter 2

A tall white haired man in a long white robe with an arcane staff stood up straight, piercing blue eyes staring into the sky. The children he was attending to in the garden, feeling his neglect, went to the young green haired man who was presently training some of the older children how to sword fight. The young warrior, seeing the other man's rigid stance and noticing the glow from the gem in the head of the staff, excused the children from their lessons and went to the man.

"What is wrong Master Mage Clef?" The young warrior asked.

The mage spared a glance to the warrior. "Ferio, they have returned."

Ferio gasped, an elated look on his face. "Are you sure? After all this time?"

Clef nodded, "Yes, send for Presea and the others, tell them to make ready for guests, but do not tell them who it is, even though I'm sure Lantis will already know. I want it to be a surprise. That, and I need to know who or what summoned them, and why? I can tell by your reactions that it was not you. The only ones who know them well enough and have the strength of will to do it are our dear friends, even though I know they mean no harm in doing it, if one of them summoned _them_, it means they fear something is coming. I must know if it was one of us that summoned them… and if not, then we must find out who and why."

Ferio nodded and ran into the castle. Clef sighed, _-I never thought I would see them again, or… Yet I had hoped I would- _he thought.

As the light receded from the girls Hikaru looked around. They were no longer in Tokyo Tower, or anywhere recognizable as Japan or anywhere on Earth for that matter. At the moment they were on what appeared to be a floating island in the sky above a beautiful blue ocean and luscious green landscape with crystal mountains floating in the sky.

Her eyes widened, "Are we back… Back in Cephiro after all this time?"

Umi, who had also been gazing around at the landscape nodded, "I believe so, or either I'm dreaming." She reached up and pinched her cheek and immediately grimaced, "Ow, definitely awake… But how is this possible, I know the last time we came back was because we wished it, but since then, no matter how hard we've wished and wanted, we haven't been able to come back…"

Fuu only shook her head, "I do not know, I realize we were thinking of Cephiro while at Tokyo Tower, but we did not do anything different or say anything different than the last times we have wished to come back. I would even say we did less than what we have done in the past to try to wish ourselves back…"

Umi felt a hand on her right shoulder, "Yes Hikaru?" she asked, turning to Hikaru who had been on her right. What she saw flipped her stomach. "Uh… Guys we have a problem…"

The one who had touched her shoulder was neither Hikaru or Fuu. It was a very pale and frightened looking Prai.

Hikaru and Fuu turned to Umi. Both gave shocked looks at the pale girl. Fuu was the first to recover, "Oh my, Miss Prai, are you alright?"

Prai's mouth moved for a few seconds before she managed to get words to come out, even then they were a whisper, all the while her panicked eyes never left the landscape beyond the floating island, "Wh…Where are we… and how h…high are we? Please tell me there's an elevator to the bottom…Really close by too…"

"Are you scared of heights?" Hikaru asked, as she and the other girls pulled Prai away from the edge. At the other girl's nod, Hikaru smiled "Well don't be, we're very safe. I'm sure someone will be by to save us soon. That's how it always works out, at least we didn't fall from the sky this time…" At that Prai fainted dead away.

Umi gave her newest friend a concerned look, "How is it that she came with us? I thought we were the only ones that could come from our world to Cephiro…" The other girls just shook their heads.

There was a sound of flapping wings behind them, along with a cooing sound. The girls turned to find a giant flying fish.

"Oh my, why isn't it Mr. Clef's creature, Fyula, that saves us every time we come to Cephiro?" Fuu asked.

Hikaru ran to it excitedly, "It is, does that mean Clef knows we're here?"

Umi's eyes became distant, "Clef…" She sighed and shook her head as she bent down to pick Prai up, the other girls came to help her. "Well, if Fyula is here, that means it's time to go say hi to everyone, let's go!"

The other two nodded, "Yeah, I can't wait to see everyone, Lantis, Presea…" Hikaru said, eyes shining.

Umi smiled, "Even that fairie, Primera!"

Fuu nodded and blushed, "Ferio and Miss Caldina, I cannot wait to see them all again. Let's go!"

A group of people were gathered in the antechamber of the castle, the room used for receiving guests. A series of wide arches led out to the veranda on the west side which led to a small garden and a shrine surrounded by a small pond with stepping stones. The shrine currently had several bouquets of flowers and several lit candles.

"Ferio, who is it that is coming? Someone from the other three countries?" a tall golden haired woman asked, straightening her royal smith outfit

"I can't say Presea," Ferio replied.

"Well I hope it's someone we know," exclaimed a tanned woman with pink hair in a very strong southern accent. "Like Queen Tatra and Tarta, it'd be sure nice to see those missies again. They've been so busy since they took the throne." She too was fussing over her dancer's outfit, anxious at the news of visitors.

"Don't forget Princess Aska, Caldina," replied a tall young man dressed in white robe with a large green cap. "Since her father has been sick she's been busy with her responsibilities as High Princess of Faren. She's been meaning to visit with the last few emissaries, but something always ended up coming up. Even Sang Yun feels the pressure of the court."

"That's true, Ascot," replied a tall blonde warrior. "But as Tatra and Tarta have learned, and soon so will Aska, ruling a country is a day and night event, one can't simply take a vacation whenever they feel like it. Even Geo and Zazu, who have nothing to do with ruling their country, are unable to leave due to the tremendous changes going on in Autozam. They haven't even been to visit Eagle's memorial site in months due to the need for Autozam to have all their able bodied citizens at home helping with the reconstruction of their system."

Presea nodded, "You're right Lafarga. Chizeta, Faren and especially Autozam have gone through drastic changes in the past few years, and it might still be awhile yet before we see our friends."

"Well, then who could it be?" Caldina asked in consternation. "Master Mage Clef wouldn't ask us all here if it weren't someone close. He never needs all of us when a delegation from the other countries come for trade. So why now? It must be someone very important…"

There was a sound outside, as if something large had landed in the garden, and a brief gust of wind blew in to the gathered friends. Caldina, who had been closest to the veranda, with her back turned to it, turned around to see who or what had landed in the cherished garden. Her eyes widened, "Oh my!"

AN: Just so people don't get confused, this castle is NOT the Castle of Cephiro from MKR II…


End file.
